Hanging With Each Other Has Never Been Better
by Princess Cutie
Summary: Lilly and Oliver hang out with each other even more since Miley is unavailable most times. LOLIVER!
1. Guitar Hero

One day Lilly and Oliver were at the beach waiting for Miley, who was 20 minutes late. They were thinking it was about Jake. Miley has been going out with Jake for about three months and it is almost their anniversary.

"When will she get here? My skin is getting dark," Lilly asked Oliver.

"I don't know. Call her," Oliver told Lilly.

Lilly dialed Miley's number and it rung five timed before Lilly hung up. "She's not picking up." Oliver and Lilly were getting tired of this. They had enough of Miley and her ditching them to hang out with Jake.

"Let's go," Oliver suggested.

"Okay," Lilly replied not knowing what to say because she has liked Oliver since ever. He just didn't know it yet.

"Come to my house. No one's there." Oliver asked her.

"Maybe for 10 minutes," Lilly said smilingly.

They ran to Oliver's house. Lilly beat him as if it was a race. "You lose!"

"No fair. You cheated," Oliver said defending himself.

"Whatever."

"Wanna play Guitar Hero?" Oliver asked.

"You know it," Lilly agreed.

They ran to the loft where all the gaming systems were. There was a huge plasma TV stuck to the wall, bean bags everywhere, pictures scattered on the wall, and games all on the floor.

"When do you ever clean up this mess?" Lilly asked sitting on a blue bean bag.

"Never," Oliver said.

They started playing and Oliver was pretty amazing. He didn't even miss a beat. Next was Lilly's turn and she only missed three beats since Oliver "coughed".

"You loser. You want me to lose," Lilly said poking him on the chest.

"No you just don't know how to play."

"Cheater. You cheated so I win!" Lilly said shoving her arms in the air. Oliver had no choice but to tickle her.

"Oliver…………..quit………..it." Lilly said laughing so hard.

"Not til you say it," he continued.

"Never!"

"Say it!" still ticking her. His hands were all over her body.

"Fine………..Oliver is the….."

What did she say REVIEW and find out and sorry for not updating my other stories. I've been soooooooo busy. So press the bluish-grayish button. THANKS.


	2. Movies

"Most ….ugliest………" Lilly began to say.

"That's not what I told you to say at times like this." Oliver continued.

"Hottest, sexiest guy in the universe." He stopped tickling her and grinned.

"Was that too hard to say?" he asked smilingly.

"Yeah." Lilly said laughing. Apparently she hasn't stopped laughing. Just then Oliver's little sister came in.

"Olliever?" she asked cutely.

"What is it April?" he asked all caring.

"Owen kicked me out of his room since Ashley's in here." Owen was Oliver's eighteen-year-old brother. Only two years older than Oliver.

"Did you yell at him?" Oliver asked. Lilly was in the bean bag watching everything.

"No. He'll yell at me." April said clutching to her brown bear.

"Then pound on the door and say I told you, you could come in play with since he leaves for college tomorrow. Okay?"

"All right. Oh Owen!" she said leaving.

"You really know how to handle kids," Lilly said getting off the bean bag.

"Like it?" he asked getting closer to her.

"Maybe," she said leaning closer. They were about two centimeters apart when Owen came in.

"Watch April and don't do anything in front of her," he said carrying April.

"We weren't doing anything," Oliver said blushing.

"Whatever you were doing don't and April wants to go to the movies and see The Bee Movie. Take her," Owen said putting her down.

"Yeah! The Bee Movie! Yeah!" April exclaimed.

"Great. I'm going to be watching a bee movie. How fun. Oliver said sarcastically.

"Can Lilly come with us?" April asked joyfully.

"Ask her," Oliver said getting some money from Owen.

"Lilly? Do you want to come?" April asked Lilly pouting her pink lips.

"Why not. It could be fun." Lilly said getting up.

"Let's go Ollie. Lilly said yes," April said.

"Get in the car and put your seatbelt on!" Oliver shouted. They got in the car and April would not stop jumping up and down. Lilly thought it was cute. Oliver was getting irritated. Soon Lilly started to jump and sing along with April. "Do you have to do that? One person's enough."

"So, look we're here," Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah!" April shouted. Oliver parked the car and the three of them started to walk inside. There was 10 minutes until the next airing. They got popcorn, drinks, and candy. They went to the theater and sat in the middle. April sat in the middle. Then two huge men sat in front of Oliver and April. Oliver could still see, but April couldn't. "I can't see," she whispered.

"Switch seats with me then," Lilly got up and let April get in her seat.

"I can see now!" she whispered.

The movie started and Oliver was going to fall asleep. Lilly saw this and hit his arm.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Watch the movie. It's good." Lilly whispered.

They got to the half and April had to go to the bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said doing the 'got to go' dance.

Lilly took her down and they went to the bathroom. Coincidently his friend from school was there.

"Dude what are you doing here?" James asked.

"My little sister. You?"

"My little brother," he said. "Was that Lilly?"

"Uh….yeah. April wanted her to come," he said.

"Looks like Oliver has a date with Lilly and his little sister, but mostly Lilly," he teased him.

"No I don't. She's just my friend," Oliver explained.

"Just ask her out and she'll say yes."

"No. She's my friend and she's a girl. I would never go out with my friends."

"What about Miley?"

"She's history."

"She was your friend and a girl."

"Lilly is Lilly. I go out with girls and Lilly is like a guy." Just the April came back, but Lilly didn't. "Ape, where's Lilly?"

"I don't know," she said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"James, watch April. I'll be back," Oliver said getting up from his seat.

He left the theater and saw Lilly crying on the bench.

**Why was**** Lilly crying? Review**** and find out**** I'll update later if I can!**


	3. Leaving

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted across the room.

Lilly looked up with tears all over her face, and got up to leave towards the door. Oliver ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," she grunted.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked very slowly.

"I heard you," she half yelled.

"You me-me-mean back there."

"Yeah!" she snapped.

"I am soooooo sorry. I did not mean that one bit."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll see you later." She said walking away.

"What?"

" I um got a call and have to get home," she thought up a lie on the spot, but if you're a doughnut like Oliver, you'll buy it."Okay, do you need a ride?""No, I'll run." With that she ran still sobbing.

Sorry this was short


End file.
